


Competencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A veces Sakuno se pregunta si lo perdería de seguir así.





	Competencia

Cuando se trata de tenis, Sakuno nunca piensa en oponerse.

Sabe lo mucho que a Kintarou le gusta ese deporte y ella misma lo aprecia, aunque de una forma menos entusiasta.

Eso no cambia que a veces duda, que a veces se pregunta si de no pedirle a Kintarou que se quede con ella (en lugar de partir a algún otro país a jugar) podría perderlo tarde o temprano.

Pero Kintarou siempre se encarga de que esos pensamientos desaparezcan de su mente, usualmente con un beso y la promesa de que ganará por ella y luego volverá.

Y es eso lo que hace que Sakuno sea capaz de dejarlo ir, porque le recuerda que no tiene que competir con el tenis.


End file.
